Graphite
|type = Antagonist General (former) Anti-Villain/Rogue (current) Hero (Ex-Aid: Final Stage) |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode = I'm a Kamen Rider! |lastepisode = Kamen Rider Para-DX with Poppy |numberofepisodes = 20 (Ex-Aid) 1 (Movies) 6 (Specials) |cast = Shouma Machii |image2 = |-|Graphite = Graphite Bugster |-|Dark = Dark Graphite Bugster |-|Guren = Guren Graphite Bugster |label2 = Graphite Bugster }} was one of the main antagonists of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. As a Bugsters executive alongside Parado, his main goal is to annihilate the human race. Armed with the Gashacon Bugvisor, it was Graphite who was responsible for spreading the Bugster virus to infect victims in the first part of the series. As recorded by CR, Graphite is part of the High Tier of Bugsters within Kamen Rider Chronicle alongside Para-DX and Lovelica. Character History Origin The boss of the Genm Corp. game Drago Knight Hunter Z, the character of Graphite was conceived by Kuroto Dan, the teenage son of Genm CEO Masamune Dan. As a Bugster, Graphite's origin is traced to the bug, which left what would be known as the Bugster Virus on the younger Dan's computer shortly following New Year's 2000. Secretly incubating the virus by infecting the young Emu Hojo with it, Kuroto Dan would arrange for its matured form to be extracted by Michihiko Zaizen ten years later, using it to execute the Zero Day incident in the following year. Graphite himself was spawned as a result of Zero Day, having been born from Saki Momose, girlfriend of Dr. Hiiro Kagami. During the incident, Graphite faced Taiga Hanaya as Kamen Rider Snipe Proto Shooting Gamer Level 1 and successfully defeated him. By thwarting the doctor Rider's operation to terminate him, Graphite ultimately achieved his perfected form as Saki sucuumbed to the Game Disease and perished. Graphite inherited Saki's memories, which he knew as "save data". Spreading the Bugsters Five years after Zero Day, Graphite reported a new Bugster infection to Parado, proclaiming that they would soon be joined by an influx of comrades. Continuing the spread, Graphite asked Parado if he was sure that they should not be acting directly, to which Parado conceded that he may as well introduce himself as he set off. Catching up with his old nemesis, Taiga Hanaya, Graphite was stopped short of settling what began five years ago by Parado, who dared Taiga to clear the most games and become the strongest Kamen Rider before the two departed. To create the next Bugster, Graphite infected coroner Yoshitaka Nishiwaki, kidnapping Niskiwaki's sister Riko to aggravate his stress. Graphite was a central part of the Bugster's next scheme. In his human form, he "stole" the four Level 3 Gashats from Genm Corp. and infected Yoko Horiuchi with both the Gekitotsu Robots and DoReMiFa Beat Bugster strains. Shamed by Brave Graphite intruded on Dan's VR simulation, seeking to test himself as well. Questioned by Dan as to why he almost spoiled his identity as Genm, Graphite replied that no one cared about that. This vexed Dan who transformed into Genm Action Gamer from Level 1 Level 2, proceeding to prepare his Critical Strike finisher. Graphite asked him if he was serious about this to which Dan replied that he definitely was. Enduring Genm's Critical Strike, Graphite was defeated and so the simulation ended. Back at Genm Corp., Graphite was still resentful following his defeat at the hands of Brave. Dan told him that he could have intervened but chose not to as a punishment for Graphite having ignored their plan and acted on his own accord. As well as that, Dan confiscated the Gashacon Bugvisor from Graphite for his own use. Graphite confronted Dan on Lazer being aware that he is Kamen Rider Genm only for Dan to retort that he had no proof while Parado told Graphite to calm down as the next game was beginning. Escalating the Conflict and Death Drago Evolution Eavesdropping on Parado and Dan in the CEO's office, Graphite overheard Parado's warning that the Proto Gashats, while granting unlimited power, would eventually destroy their user. Willing to take this risk for greater power, Graphite later went to Dan's empty office and took the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat for himself, unknowingly seen by Parado from a distance. Stepping out, Graphite, proclaiming to himself that he held the power to take the world now, triggered the Proto Gashat. Stabbing the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z into his chest, Graphite cackled manically as orange and black streams of energy were released. Last Plague Following his evolution, Graphite personally confronted CR founder Kyotaro Hinata, whom he infected with a specially potent black Bugster Virus from the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z. Vowing that the leader of his obstacles would become a sacrifice to his allies, Graphite took his leave as Hinata was rushed to care. Confronted by Ex-Aid and Brave as they embarked to save Hinata in the Game Area, Graphite revealed his new Dark form. Engaging the pair alongside the dragon Bugster Union formed within Hinata, Graphite easily overwhelmed the two Level 1 Riders because escaping with the dragon. Proceeding to create an army of new Bugster allies, Graphite dispersed his new potent virus across the general populace resulting in a mass epidemic. Confronted again by Ex-Aid now alone, Graphite engaged him again in the Game Area only to be met by Brave as Ex-Aid faced the now matured dragon. Having been given the refined Drago Knight Hunter Z by Dan, Ex-Aid unlocked the Gashat's power by taking down the dragon. Faced with Ex-Aid at his strongest yet as he assumed Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon himself, Dark Graphite unleashed his Dragon Fang of Rage only to have his technique overcome and beaten back by the out of control Level 5 Rider who was soon forced out of his transformation. With Ex-Aid was suspended from the Game Area, Graphite easily overpowered Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 and Brave Quest Gamer - restricted to Level 2 with DoReMiFa Beat in Snipe's possession - as well as the late arrival of Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3, defeating the three divided Riders with the Dragon Fang of Rage. That night, Graphite observed with glee as cases of his virus continued to emerge and paralyze the populace with fear, looking forward to the prospect of soon subjugating humanity. First Death thumb|Graphite defeated by Doctor Riders. Ultimately, however, Graphite was drawn to the Game Area for the last time as he was met by all four of his Kamen Rider opponents, Ex-Aid having overcome his rivals to lead them in a temporary team-up as they used the quartered Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat to each arm themselves with a piece of the Hunter Gamer. Though the four rival Riders found it difficult to fight in unison, they were nevertheless able to overcome their common enemy as they endured his Dragon Fang of Rage together. but the Riders easily block it. At least, each Rider struck to finish Graphite, triggering four Drago Knight Critical Strikes and firing a cavalcade of energy blasts; Graphite used his Graphite Fang blade to deflect as many of the attacks as he could, but eventually they got through and thus Drago Knight Hunter Z was cleared as Graphite was finally destroyed. Post-mortem With Graphite eliminated, the Bugster Virus that he had inflicted upon Kyotaro Hinata and numerous civilians was negated. The Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z was salvaged by Parado back in the real world; little did Graphite know, he had served as a pawn in the grand scheme of Kuroto Dan, which Parado was in on. Dan had infact allowed Graphite to take the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z so as to finish the data collection he was performing with the Gashats through Graphite's ensuing fight with the Kamen Riders whom he provided with the refined Drago Knight Hunter Z. With the test performed, Phase One was completed and Dan moved to the next stage. The Bugster Horde Dark Graphite was part of an perpetually reviving army of Bugsters which emerged in the real world as a result of Kuroto Dan's plot to revive in the Game World. This endless horde was held off by Kamen Riders Brave and Snipe, sharing the Gashat Gear Dual β and Hunter Gamer between each other, while Emu was sent from CR to the Game World to stop Dan. Ultimately, the Bugster horde was suddenly dissipated in an instant as the destruction of the Game World brought about by Kazuma Kenzaki thwarted Dan's ambition to revive. Kamen Rider Chronicle As Parado takes over the completion of Kamen Rider Chronicle after Kuroto's death, he revives Graphite using data from the Bugvisor. Graphite, along with a brainwashed Poppy Pipopapo, are the final two Bugsters used to complete the data for Kamen Rider Chronicle. Graphite revealed himself to his old nemesis Taiga, now accompanied by Nico Saiba. Daring Taiga to beat Kamen Rider Chronicle, Graphite promised Taiga that he would eventually face him one-on-one should he win enough times to reach his Level. Learning of Lovrica's shaming at the hands of the Kamen Riders, Graphite wished to join the game but was held back by Parado who assured him that he would handle them for the time being. When Poppy experienced a flash of memory belong to someone else, Graphite explained that it was an example of the "save data" which she inherited from her late host just as he did from Saki Momose. Graphite was surprised to see Emu Hojo arriving at his lair and greeting him only to soon learn that it was actually Parado returning after taking control of Emu's body. When Parado subsequently seperated from Emu, Graphite was eager to kill the doctor but was denied by Parado, who insisted that he would be the one to ultimately defeat M when the time is right. Graphite appeared visibly ill as the Gamedeus virus multiplied within his body. He accepted his pain, however, as the price it would take to defeat Cronus and take back Kamen Rider Chronicle. With Snipe out of action, Graphite expected to face Brave next only for he and Parado to be confronted by Cronus himself, who intended to terminate them personally. Though successfully neutralizing Cronus' ability to pause through use of the Gamedeus virus, this was rendered moot as Cronus retained the advantage by seizing control of all Energy Items, allowing him to easily defeat both Graphite and Para-DX who were only saved by the arrival of Genm and Lazer Turbo, who fought to preserve Parado as his existence was what enabled Emu, the only who could defeat Cronus, to transform. Finding Parado shaken but intact, Poppy revealed that Emu had decided to save him from death at the last moment to make him understand mortality. Graphite tried to convince Parado not to listen to her, learning the Bugsters' purpose to fight humans and that it was Parado's destiny to defeat Emu. Parado, unable to cope with his new feeling, told Graphite to stop and left. Graphite, despite bearing the Gamedeus virus, still refuses to cooperate with the Riders. He fought Brave Legacy Gamer Level 100 and Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 for hours, much to his delight, until Cronus decided to interfere the next morning and prevent Kamen Rider Chronicle from completing. Meanwhile, Just as Ride-Player Nico is about to finish Graphite with the Rider Critical Finish via the Gashacon Magnum, Cronus activates the Pause function on his Driver, but Graphite decides to rebel against Cronus for "defiling the sacred fight", accepting the fact that he lost to the Riders fair and square. He uses this chance to disable Cronus with the Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do Crimson Exploding Dragon Sword at the cost of being weakened by Cronus' Critical Sacrifice. As the game restarts, Graphite finally accepts his last defeat by taking the Rider Critical Finish blast for himself, smiling as he dies. Legacy As one of the component Bugsters of Kamen Rider Chronicle, Guren Graphite's power was channeled by the last boss Gamedeus, allowing him to unleash Graphite's Supreme Trick: Crimson Exploding Dragon Sword as performed during his battle against Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer and Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer. Graphite was channeled again, this time by Gamedeus Cronus as he performed the Crimson Exploding Dragon Sword against Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer and Brave Legacy Gamer. During Gamedeus's appearance, Graphite's Bugvisor was stolen away in the chaos by Johnny Maxima who would use it become a stronger version of the original Gamedeus strain following the Bugster's defeat. Kamen Rider Brain Guren Graphite becomes a member of Mu and fighting Kamen Rider Brain in Brain's dream. Personality Unlike Parado, Graphite likes battle more than anything else and prefers to approach things more directly than Parado. However, he has no problem to follow his lead, showing great discipline and self-control. But strangely enough, he is later shown to be extremely impatient with Parado and his battle hungry traits become more prominent although that could be attributed to the Riders constant interference wearing out his patience. Unlike Parado, he's loyal to his race, and was upset when a Bugster was destroyed by the Kamen Riders. Eventually, his impatience resulting him in stealing Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat and using it to become Dark Graphite, before being destroyed by the Kamen Riders. Upon being revived by Parado, his desire to defeat the Kamen Riders has not vanished. He challenges Taiga to clear Kamen Rider Chronicle by defeating all Low and Mid-Tier Bugsters in order to face him one on one. He also shows no sign of fear towards Masamune Dan, even when the latter transformed into Cronus and killed Lovelica permanently. Instead, he felt agitated and declared that the Bugsters will be the ones to defeat the Kamen Riders, including Masamune himself. As shown in episode 34, Graphite seems to share the love of sweets with his host, as he was seen enjoying a piece of cake stolen from the CR. Also when he and Parado went into Kamen rider Chronicle's game world to get Gamedeus's data, Graphite volunteered to inject himself with Gamedeus' virus in order to replicate it, to make it up to Parado's choice of fighting alone while he was "dead", showing his deep relationship with Parado. Powers and Abilities *'Teleportation': Graphite has shown the ability to teleport himself. Forms By using the Gashacon Bugvisor, he can assume this default monster form. Abilities *'Energy Ball Projection': In his battle with Snipe 5 years ago, he launched an energy ball attack to defeat the Rider. *'Teleportation': Graphite has the ability to teleport himself instantaneously. *'Immortality': Having achieved his complete form, Graphite can be regenerated directly with the Bugvisor without the need of a human host to manifest in. Attacks * : Graphite charges his Graphite Fang with red lightning like energy and uses it to draw an "X" sign in the air, then thrusts it into his enemy. This attack is so powerful that it was able to knockout two Level 2 Kamen Riders and slightly damaged a Level 3 Kamen Rider, even after being intercepted by two special attacks from the former ones. A direct hit from this attack was enough to knock Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3 out of his transformation. Gekidou Ryuga.png|Dragon Fang of Rage Appearances: Snipe: Episode ZERO 1, Ex-Aid Episodes 1-6, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Genm) - Dark Graphite Bugster= Dark Graphite Bugster By infusing himself with the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat, Graphite turns into the without Gashacon Bugvisor. In this form, he is strong enough to take on 2 Level 3 Kamen Riders and a Level 2 Kamen Rider at the same time. Abilities *'Energy Ball Projection': During his battle with Brave and Snipe, he launched green energy balls at Snipe. Attacks * : A stronger version of Dragon Fang of Rage, when charges his Graphite Fang with yellow and black lightning like energy. He can slash his enemy twice without having to form a X sign first. It's powerful enough to knock all of the Riders (Brave Quest Gamer Level 2, Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 and Lazer Chambare Bike Gamer Level 3) out of their transformation at once. However, it could not even scratch Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon, and was easily blocked by the combination of 4 Level 5 Kamen Riders' power. Do Do Do Kokuryu Ken.png|Do-Do-Do Dark Dragon Sword Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 9-10, Gorider Episodes 2-3 - Guren Graphite Bugster= Guren Graphite Bugster (Level 99) By using the Gashacon Bugvisor after being resurrected, Graphite turns into the , reaching Level 99. In this form, he is stronger than both Snipe and Brave at Level 50 each, and is on par with Ex-Aid and Para-DX at Level 99. Eventually, the Gamedeus Virus would allow this form to surpass the strength of the pair of Level 50 Snipe and Level 100 Brave, and even bypass Cronus' Pause and fight him off. Like the Dark Graphite Bugster Form, Guren Graphite Bugster does not inherently use the Gashacon Bugvisor. However, he can summon and wield the Bugvisor as a weapon at any time. Abilities *'Fire Emission': During his transformation, his body can expel flames. *'Fire Slashes': With his Graphite Fang, he can hurl energy slashes encased in flames. *'Gamedeus Virus': After injecting himself with a sample of the Gamedeus Virus in order to cultivate it for the sake of a way to beat Cronus, Graphite can spread the virus from his Bugvisor to recreate Gamedeus' abilities. The Gamedeus Virus also raised his level to beyond the "maximum limit" of 99. *'Time Bypass': Due to the Gamedeus Virus sample in his body, he can bypass the time stopping ability used by Cronus, similar to Hyper Muteki. Weakness *'Level 0 Gashats': Bugsters who are in the Game Areas created from Level 0 Gashats will have their certain abilities restricted. Additionally, any attacks with the usage of Level 0 Gashats can effectively damage Bugsters, regardless of their level gap. *'Gamedeus Disease': Like all types of Game Diseases, anyone who are infected with the Gamedeus Virus are diagnosed having Game Disease, even Bugsters. It caused extreme pain and white flames erupting from his body. Even worse, the virus is beginning to grow in Graphite's body, gradually weakening his existence. He eventually gets used to it in further episodes. Attacks * : An upgraded version of Dragon Fang of Rage and Do-Do-Do Dark Dragon Sword. Graphite charges his Graphite Fang with fire energy, which the slash then turns into a fire-based Chinese dragon that charges at the target and explode on contact. ** : The most powerful version of his attack, which he used to incapacitate Cronus shortly before his own demise. This is the first Bugster finisher move to have a prelude screen in the Kimewaza format. Do-Do-Do-Do-Do Guren Bakuryu Ken.png|Do-Do-Do-Do-Do Crimson Exploding Dragon Sword Guren Bakuryuu Ken Prelude.png|Prelude screen 11 Do Guren Bakuryuu Ken.png|Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do Crimson Exploding Dragon Sword Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 32-34, 37-38, 41 }} Equipment *Gashacon Bugvisor - Transformation & virus infection device. Originally Genm's standard side-weapon until Genm confiscated from Graphite, who later used it along with Bugster Buckle as his secondary transformation into Zombie Gamer Level X. Later regained sometime after his revival. *Bugster Buckle - First Bugster form only. Never seen used in any means * - Graphite's personal double-bladed pole-arm weapon. *Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat - Secondary transformation & virus infection device. Behind the scenes Portrayal Graphite is voiced, and later portrayed, by . As Graphite Bugster, his suit actor is and later, Danki Sakae (榮男樹, Sakae Danki), with Yuji Nakata (中田裕土, Nakata Yuuji) acting as his substitute in episodes 37-38, though in his final appearance, Okada portrayed him once again. Etymology The origin of his name is based off the . Relationships Bugsters * Parado: His comrade and friend while fighting the humans. They also have a deep relationship as if they were like brothers. * Poppy Pipopapo/Asuna Karina: A Bugster like him, but siding with the humans. * Lovelica/Ren Amagasaki: One of his fellow Bugsters who ran Genm Corporation but died by Cronus' hands. CR/Kamen Riders * Taiga Hanaya: Graphite's archenemy who seeks to destroy him for what happened in the past. * Hiiro Kagami: Another of Graphite's archenemies who also seeks to destroy him for what happened to his lover, since he was born from her. * Emu Hojo: Parado's Bugster host and enemy. * Kiriya Kujo: Enemy * Kuroto Dan: The one responsible for bringing Graphite to life from Saki Momose. Notes *Graphite's appearance is likely made from Drago Knight Hunter Z's data, as he was diagnosed having symptoms of Drago Knight Hunter Z in episode 6. **It was evidently confirmed that Graphite is a Bugster made from Drago Knight Hunter Z's data since he was chosen to be the enemy representative of Drago Knight Hunter Z in episode 24. **This is further confirmed by the later revelation that the data of Saki Momose, the human from which Graphite was born, was contained within the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. *Graphite's design is similar to the designs of Redyue and Dyudyuonshu. *Graphite's role in his season is similar to Chikara Saionji's in Ghost: he is one of two mysterious figures allied with the season's monsters that appears on the sidelines at the beginning, he is the one to summon most of the monsters-of-the-week, and he starts acting on his own while going after the season's collectible devices and ends up dying as a result around episode 10 or 11. **However, according to Parado, as Graphite is a Perfect Bugster, he is able to revive at any moment. *Graphite is a green-colored general, similar to Gremlin, Redyue, and Brain, but he is a battle enthusiast similar to previous red-colored generals like Phoenix, Demushu, and Heart. **However, his right hand is largely red-colored, as well as some of his attacks. Also, like Phoenix, he also can be resurrected anytime. ***When Graphite became level 99, he turned fully red in color, making him now match previous battle enthusiast characters. **Graphite mainly wears red with a green sleeve on his right arm in his human form, which is basically an inverse of his base kaijin form's colors. **Eventually, Graphite steals the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat to further his own ends, similar to the first two of the previous green-colored generals stealing a source of great power from their superiors. Though unlike Graphite, they normally outright betray and murder their former leaders when they steal their leader's ultimate power for themselves. **Graphite's loyalty to his own race is similar to other various villains from previous Kamen Rider series that were loyal to their own kind too, such as Heart for one example. *His right hand is somewhat similar to Ankh. *Graphite's first death could be addressed as a Karmic one: He stole a Gashat (Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z), only to be destroyed by the Kamen Riders using the same type Gashat (Drago Knight Hunter Z). **However, Graphite second and Permadeath is addressed as honorable. He died to help the heroes gain their objectives (Defying Cronus to get hit by Ride-Player Nico finisher, and producing Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashatrophies in return) *Inexplicably, Graphite's first form wears the Bugster Buckle. It is never explained or discussed. *Graphite's Bugster form is somewhat similar to IceAge Dopant form. Appearances **Episode 6: A Hollow Beating in the Heart! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Virtual Operations'' "Genm Chapter" **Episode 7: The Reason for Some Lies! **Episode 8: Men, Fly High! **Episode 9: Beat Up the Dragon! **Episode 10: Uneven Doctors! **Episode 13: Defined Destiny **''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' ***''Maze 2: Escape'' ***''Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! **Episode 25: Start the New Game! **Episode 26: Players Who Bet on Survival **Episode 28: Beyond Your Identity **Episode 29: We're Me!? **Episode 31: The Forbidden Continue!? **Episode 32: Judgment Received! **Episode 33: Company Reform! **Episode 34: Accomplished Rebirth! **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! **Episode 41: Reset Game! **Episode 42: God Arrives! **''Kamen Rider Para-DX with Poppy'' * Kamen Rider Drive **''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Brain'' }} Sources *'' '' - Pages 8 -9 References Category:Bugsters Category:Perfected Bugsters Category:Generals Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Antivillains Category:Bugster-infected Patients Category:Deceased Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Evil turns good